murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Cross
"Victoria Cross" is the ninth episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the seventy-fourth episode of the series. It first aired March 11, 2013. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of a pawnbroker, Samuel MacGinnis, who was killed while working late one night in his shop. One of his clients, Louise Butler, witnessed the robbery but is traumatized and now finds herself unable to walk. Inspector Brackenreid meanwhile gets a message from an old army friend, Reg Pullen, to visit him in prison. Reg saved Brackenreid's life and the lives of several other soldiers and was awarded the Victoria Cross for his bravery. He fell on hard times and into a life of petty crime and had his medal taken away. He arrives at the prison too late as his friend is found hanging in his cell. Dr. Grace however determines that he was actually strangled and then hung to make it look like a suicide. Murdoch and Brackenreid soon realize that their two cases are connected. Character Revelations * George's Aunt Ivy used to lower him down the chimney to clean it. At one point, that was to be his occupation. * Unable to cure Louise, Julia confesses to William, "It's days like this that make me miss the morgue. There your patients never know you've failed them." Continuity * First time the Provincial Lunatic Asylum is the scene of a crime: attempted murder, thwarted by Murdoch. * Dr. Ogden takes Louise as a patient and transfers her from the hospital to the asylum. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1900 – the Victorian Era (1837-1901) when Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and Empress of India, rules the British Empire. * There is a reference to the book 'The Wizard of Oz' which George and Emily go to the reading of. Trivia * Murdoch Mysteries' creator Maureen Jennings writes her third episode and second one with Peter Mitchell. * On the chalkboard in the morgue you can see notes pertaining to the Nightmare on Queen Street case. * Actor Matthew MacFadzean played Constable Crabtree in the three Murdoch Mysteries TV Films (2004) before it became the TV series (2008). Errors Cast Edit Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Tattiawna Jones as Louise Butler Matthew MacFadzean as Mr. Hobson John Bourgeois as Warden Browning Allan Cooke as Reginald Pullen Wayne Ward as Guard Potter Nick Alachiotis as Nathan Turnblow Anthony Gerbrandt as Richard Walker Jeff Pustil as Samuel MacGinnis Aaron Berg as Leeland Flowers Eric Trask as Dr. Robinson John Callander as Bandaged Man Uncredited Cast Gallery Victoria Cross crime scene.PNG|Crime Scene|link=Pawnshop File:Victoria_cross_02.jpg|at the prison... 609 Victoria Cross Blackboard 1.PNG|Brackenreid's friend in the City Morgue|link=Blackboard 609 Asylum 3.PNG|at the asylum|link=Provincial Lunatic Asylum 609 Asylum 4.PNG Category:Season Six